The invention relates to the field of shopping carts and, in particular, to an improved shopping cart handle having an output and input means to input raw data concerning consumer items found on the market and an output display that displays that and related data. Such a apparatus and associated computer hardware will allow the consumer to input such information as price per unit volume, etc. into a computer and to retrieve refined data e.g. price per unit, etc. from a display associated with the computer.
It is thought that the use of a shopping cart so equipped with an information display monitor and a data input device will make it easier and more convenient for the shopper to process information related the goods at the store including: price per unit information for various types of goods. Placing a display monitor and associated data input devices on the handle of a shopping cart allows such devices to be in close proximity to the shopper's hands and at a point where the shopper's eyes will easily make contact with the display. The use of advertising space in connection with the display will be an added benefit to owners of stores and suppliers of consumer products.
While there are shopping carts that do receive radio frequency communications (U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,544 is the only one we are aware of) none of them have input devices that allow the shopper to input pricing information and obtain a readout that displays such data and refined data: such as price per unit, etc. Moreover, none of the prior art shows a shopping cart handle having a bar code scanner in order for the consumer to input price and unit information directly into a computer that is part of the handle console.